


Vying Off Course

by Claraon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean, F/F, Fending off annoying men with lesbianism, Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claraon/pseuds/Claraon
Summary: Her eyes stop in their track, surprised at spotting the eldest member of the Spellman family sitting at the bar. Her frock is modest enough – a pale linen thing with a simple blue lacing, and her strawberry hair is tied back in a conservative bun –  but she somehow manages to look at once regal yet perfectly at home among the buccaneers and other shady characters crowding the place.Part of the Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge. Prompt: Alternate Universe
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	Vying Off Course

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer AU that I will write someday if I ever find the time or motivation. 
> 
> Thanks to [bainel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainel/pseuds/bainel) for the helpful beta!

The _Faithful Bride_ does not look like much from the outside, but it is the busiest tavern on Tortuga. Built mostly from the timber of wrecked boats, its uneven floors, low ceilings, and a multitude of alcoves provide a dark atmosphere that is most auspicious for conducting business in a discreet manner. Lilith herself has come here to meet with Stolas, a messenger that will report to the Captain Morningstar on her progress with the Spellman girl.

As she watches him leave, her eyes stop in their track, surprised at spotting the eldest member of the Spellman family sitting at the bar. Her frock is modest enough – a pale linen thing with simple blue stays – and her strawberry hair is tied back in a conservative bun, but she somehow manages to look at once regal yet perfectly at home among the buccaneers and other shady characters crowding the place.

One of them walks up to her and bends down to whisper something undoubtedly lewd in her ear. Zelda acknowledges him with a smile that is more threatening than anything else, taking a sip of her beer and holding the straw basket that lays in her lap closer to her chest. The man doesn’t appear to take the hint, rowdily clinking his own pint against hers as he goes in for another joke. He is clearly too drunk, or dumb, or probably a combination of both, to read the signs of her polite refusal. Lilith sees her slip her hand inside the basket, and emerge the pommel of something that must be a dagger of some description. She must be staring too hard, because, at that very moment, their eyes meet. 

Zelda’s eyes widen in surprise, but that oaf of a man is still leaning into her and a glint of metal shine from the basket as she grips her weapon more tightly. Before she can think better of it, Lilith leaps out of her seat towards the midwife’s side, hugging the woman in greeting as she cries,

“Darling! Good to find you at last!”

The move allows her to slid in between Zelda and the offending man, who stumbles backward. She uses his confusion to slip in a hand inside the basket to find the one that Zelda still has wrapped around her blade, gently getting her to let go before anyone else notices.

Zelda is too dazed to react, and Lilith leans in for a quick peck on the lips for good measure. She feels the intruder’s hot alcoholic breath on her neck as he regains his balance. She turns her head slowly to him, her arms still holding Zelda in a close embrace.

“Did you want something?” she asks in a biting tone that clearly indicates that the only acceptable answer to that question is no.

He stares at her a moment, seeming to decide whether they are worth the trouble, and eventually decides they are not. He drops his pint with a loud clunk on the bar, and turns around to leave, cursing under his breath something about “Devil-cavorting witches.”

Once he has turned a corner, Zelda shoves at her to break free from her embrace. 

“I had the situation perfectly under control, Miss Wardwell.”

There is defiance in her voice, and the unfamiliar name brings Lilith back to the reality of their situation. Not that she is ready to concede.

“Starting a bloody row in the shadiest place on Tortuga is not exactly what I would call under control.”

Zelda scoffs.

“I find the threat of violence often suffices to keep unwanted attentions at bay.”

She has a point, Lilith’s years as the lone female aboard the _Black Night_ having taught her more than enough about the power of suggestion. So what possessed her to run the rescue of the Spellman matriarch?

_Because if she had been compromised, it would have compromised her mission to bring Sabrina to her Captain._

Yes, that must be it.

Zelda readjusts the cover of her basket that has come loose in the commotion, revealing an assortment of vials. Now that it’s just the two of them Lilith realizes just how odd it is to find Zelda here, far from the confines of Port Royal’s polite society.

“So whose attentions were you intending to attract tonight?”

Zelda narrows her eyes, as if unsure whether she deserves an explanation at all. She gestures at her basket.

“I have some salves my sister has made to sell to an old acquaintance of mine. They do wonders on boils and other wounds men incur at sea.” She holds one of the vials for Lilith to see. 

“When one lives alone with one’s sister and two young people to support, one finds ways of complementing one’s income.”

Lilith wonders what old acquaintances the daughter of a Lord Commander of the Royal Navy could possibly have on Tortuga. She knows, of course, of her deceased brother Edward’s rebellious youth, and how he came to serve under Captain Morningstar on the _Black Night_. That is the very reason Lilith has been sent to pose as the meek schoolteacher Mary Wardwell. Is it possible that Zelda had a rebellious streak of her own?

Before she can enquire, Zelda’s eyes widen in fear, strained in the direction the drunk man from earlier exited. Lilith turns to see he is back, and has brought two of his friends who are as large as him, and equally determined.

Without thinking, Lilith grabs a hold of Zelda’s hand and whispers “back door”. They run.

Lilith knows her way around the place well, and easily guides Zelda through the back courtyard, under arches and over stray chickens that scuttle in their wake onto the torch-lit street. They can hear shouting from behind as the men chase after them, and take refuge in a dark alley. Her hands have found the side of Zelda’s waist once again, and she pushes her under the shabby porch of one of the houses with a silent finger to her lips.

The men don’t seem to have noticed. They watch them run past, Lilith pressing against Zelda to conceal them better. The moment their chests come into contact, Lilith feels a deep wave of arousal traveling down to her toes. It is all she can do to bury her face in the woman’s neck to swallow the moan that escapes her.

How is this possible? She hasn’t felt anything like this in years, the curse that plagues the entire crew of the _Black Night_ having slowly eaten away all the pleasures of living.

And yet she feels warmth everywhere their bodies touch, and Zelda goes pliant beneath her, dropping her basket to bury both of her hands in the hair that has escaped from Lilith’s cap, holding her in place.

A moment passes, their pursuers’ shouts growing fainter as they run further away from their hiding place, until the only sound to be heard is that of their mingled, ragged breath. Her nose buries itself further into Zelda’s shoulder of its own accord . There is something about the way she smells that toys at the corners of her memory, teasing her, daring her to remember... _something_. 

The cold contact of nose against neck seems to bring Zelda back to her senses, and for the second time of the night, Lilith feels herself being shoved away.

It’s dark in the alley, the only light coming from a window above them, but Lilith can still see the flush that has spread over the swell of Zelda’s breasts peaking from above her stays. Knowing her own fair complexion she guesses she can’t be fairing much better and she in fact feels warm all over, warmer than she can remember feeling in a very long while. It sends her in a daze, her eyes idly roaming over the woman’s chest, fighting the pull trying to reel her back in. There’s a chain around Zelda’s neck, she notes idly, whatever pendant it holds hidden away in the valley between her breasts.

The sound of Zelda loudly clearing her throat brings Lilith out of her daze.

“What business does a private tutor from England have on Tortuga anyway?”

The question takes her by surprise, and she has no good answer for it. Panic sizes her chest. Only one recourse comes to her mind.

Her lips crash against Zelda’s, far more messy that she intends, the pulse of arousal that pulls her inexorably towards the woman coming back with a vengeance as their bodies touch anew.

Zelda grunts at the sudden contact but goes along, her mouth opening to let Lilith in, fingers digging into her bare shoulders as if unsure whether to push her away or reel her in closer.

Lilith feels _alive,_ her heart beating loudly against her chest, ringing in her ears, as if she has finally woken up from a slumber she didn’t know she has slipped into, and she can’t seem to get enough.

Her hands find their way under Zelda’s petticoat, her lips find her pulse point and begin a journey downward towards where the woman’s necklace is buried. Zelda moans above her as her tongue tangles with the chain, but just as she is about to dig her nose deeper she feels the other woman pull away.

She looks up into her eyes, pupils blown wide from darkness and arousal, lips so deliciously swollen it makes Lilith want to scream. Zelda is looking at her in confusion like she can’t quite figure out how they have ended up in such a compromising situation, but the nails that Lilith feels digging deeper into her shoulders tells her she’s not quite ready to let go either.

“Oh come on,” she whispers, surprising herself at how hoarse her voice sounds, “you can’t tell me you don’t feel it too.”

She does of course, and a gentle tug at her hips seems to convince to dive back in, mouth insistent on Lilith’s, teeth coming to bite at her lower lip.

Lilith doesn’t know how long they stay like this. It feels like hours, though it is probably no more than a few minutes. The lack of oxygen is getting to her head, making her feel giddy, almost feral, and she can’t stop herself from grabbing at Zelda’s hips and hoisting her up against the wall. One leg comes to wrap around Lilith’s waist and she feels more than hears the hiss that Zelda lets out as Lilith uses her new vantage point to bring a knee up to the other woman’s hot, dripping center.

It’s the sound of a carriage passing by at the end of the alley at finally brings them to a halt. Men in ragged clothing are singing some kind of celebratory shanty, passing a bottle of rum between them.

The loud interruption brings both women back to their senses, and Lilith lets go of the leg she is holding tightly against her hip, allowing Zelda to pull away. Slowly, their breathing goes back to normal, and Lilith can feel the tide of arousal that had threatened to drown her earlier recede; her mind clearing.

She watches quietly as Zelda adjusts her clothing. She secures the necklace that has come loose around her neck back into the confine of her stays, and grabs the basket that lays abandoned on the ground beside them.

She meets Lilith’s eyes and looks just as confused as she feels, but something of the good breeding that usually imbues her every move appears to come back to her.

With a last lick of her lips, she intones,

“I must go. I’ve paid for passage back to Port Royal tonight and I can’t miss the ship.”

And with that, she disappears into the night, leaving Lilith still reeling from the improbable encounter. It takes her another few breaths to feel like herself again, and a couple more still to realize that this is probably the worst idea she’s ever had.

_Well, fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think 😘🖤


End file.
